Kaze no Stigma: La joya del mundo
by Chikaru Himemiya
Summary: Ayano, esta dispuesta a cumplir con todos los deseos de su padre, pero ¿Y cuando amenace la vida de la persona que mas ama ¿Qué es lo que hará? Y Kazuma ¿Sabrá escoger lo que realmente importa?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: La joven ama del fuego._

"Nee-Onee-sama", Yo pronto moriré ¿Verdad? Preguntó aquella voz tan tierna.

No, no lo harás, esta es una promesa Ayumi… Cuando tú mueras, yo ya no podré vivir, pero hasta entonces, disfrutemos de la vida juntas…

¿Lo prometes? Onee-sama le preguntó ella un poco asustada, ante la determinación de ella.

Es una promesa Ayumi le sonrió ella.

Gracias Ayano-Onee-sama le sonrió también ella.

Ha pasado tiempo ¿No? Dijo Kannagi Ayano al ver la luz del día, en su cama.

Puso su mano delante de sus ojos, había pasado diez años desde que hizo esa promesa, y hace cuatro años desde que fue escogida como la sucesora, a ella le gustaba el papel, pero por desgracia le consumía mucha energía, energía que necesitaba ella.

Como todos los días de su vida, se levantó a las cinco y media de la maña, entrenó una hora y media con la espada de, luego se duchó, sintiendo como el agua la purificaba, desayunó y finalmente a las seis y media se sentó ante su tocador, ante la inmensa tarea que se le presentaba. Suspiró.

Tuvo que maquillarse durante una hora, porque conseguir el aspecto que la familia Kannagi deseaba era difícil, puso su moño especial, los lentes de profesional, se pintó cuidadosamente, en fin, la señorita Kannagi Ayano era una joven digna.

Me estoy yendo se despidió ella con una inclinación.

Ayano-ojousama que le vaya bien se despidió la sirvienta.

¡Ayano-nee-chan! Gritó Ren mientras corría hacia ella.

¡Ah! ¡Ren! ¡Buenos días! Le saludó Ayano con una sonrisa.

¡Nee-san! ¡Basta! ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Le preguntó Ren mientras iban al colegio.

¿Cómo así? Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa Ayano.

Tú no eres tan quieta…

Debo mantener el honor de la familia, además ya sabes que mi padre le desagrada mi actitud, debo intentar ser como mamá le sonrió Ayano.

Pero eso es injusto le replicó Ren mirándola muy preocupado.

Además, resulté ser la más débil de la familia para ser la sucesora es obvio que todos estén enojados conmigo.

Pero Ayano-nee-san, tú no eres tan lógica y creo que eso te está haciendo daño insistió Ren.

No te preocupes, Ren, yo sobreviviré, no voy a dejar que abusen de ti fue su pícara respuesta.

¡Nee-sama! Protestó Ren.

Ayano sonreía para sí, pero en realidad tenía miedo, su poder había disminuido considerablemente en los últimos años, no le importaría tanto de no ser porque había empezado a escuchar cada vez menos la voz de ella, estaba aterrorizada, pero no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta.

¡Aya-chan! Se escuchó la voz de sus dos mejores amigas.

Yukari-san, Nanase-san buenos días dijo con una ligera inclinación.

Tsk, ¿Tienes que ser así con nosotras, Aya? Le preguntó con reprobación Yukari.

Lo siento, pero es que no debo perder la compostura les replicó ella con una sonrisa.

Ayano Kannagi, la joven señora del fuego va a conocer muy pronto a su amante y rival.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 El Joven amo del fuego_

Kazuma se sintió un poquito culpable, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En fin, aunque haya sido destituido de su familia, le daba pena su pobre "primo", aparentemente seguía teniendo un fuerte contacto con ellos.

Quiero agradecértelo le dijo de repente el "niño".

No tienes por qué le respondió Kazuma.- y por cierto ya no soy un Kannagi soy Yagami Kazuma.

En ese caso, quizás en vez de agradecimiento, deba decírtelo, odio pedirte favores, pero bueno fue la respuesta del chico que estaba furioso, pero era por una buena causa.- ¿Te acuerdas de Ayano?

¿Ayano Kannagi la que me derrotó? Quien podría olvidarla, era una chica endemoniada le respondió sin ninguna emoción Kazuma.

Bueno, la palabra era, podría definir, ahora la señorita, ha cambiado bastante repuso el niño.

¿Cómo? Preguntó sarcásticamente Kazuma.

¿Me creerías que es una señorita hecha y derecha? Con decirte que escribe con pluma y tinta y es muy, pero muy tranquila le explicó el "niño".

Ahí Kazuma, sí se paró, él ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera podido imaginarse a una Ayano tranquila, jamás.

Y creo que la hemos presionado demasiado concluyó el niño.

¿De qué hablas? Le preguntó Kazuma sintiendo una extraña preocupación.

Toda la familia, excepto Ren y su padre, me incluyo por supuesto en que la presionábamos, su poder ha disminuido, pensábamos que no se esforzaba lo suficiente, pero creo que estábamos equivocados…

¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión? Le inquirió Kazuma.

Hace un par de días, la espiaba por la rajadura del dojo, para ver si se estaba esforzando como era debido, pero me sorprendía, por qué la vi vomitar sangre, y la escuché murmurar: "Parece que mi energía se acaba" burlonamente, y lo limpió muy bien, y siguió entrenando hasta que le sangraron los pies.

No me sorprende que Ayano se esfuerce hasta la muerte, lo que sí me sorprende es que me pidas ayudas replicó Kazuma.

No sé por qué, pero presiento que si estás tan solo con ella, la señorita Ayano reaccionará de una manera que nos permita ayudarla, pero sólo si estás con ella, bueno, cuando eran niños…

Dime quien era la niña espíritu se burló Kazuma.

¡¿Qué?! Preguntó el hombre estupefacto.

La niña espíritu todos la conocían, o solían conocerla.

No sé de que hablas dijo furioso el chico.

Eso significa que habéis olvidado a Ayumi replicó Kazuma un poco furioso.

La…

Así es la hermana melliza menor de Ayano, Ayano le hacía creer que si moría, terminaría casándose conmigo le explicó Kazuma.- Ayumi quería ser mi esposa, y Ayano le decía eso para evitar que se muriera, pero sucedió de todos modos.

La niña espíritu ¿Por qué…?

¿Le decíamos así? Pues tenía el cabello blanco como un fantasma, por eso.

El hombre se quedó callado, mientras que Kazuma cerró los ojos, Ayumi decía que cuando creciera sería la esposa de él, y Ayano bromeaba en que si eso pasaba, ella se haría ermitaña.

Qué tiempos aquellos… quizás debería visitar a Ayano, no la había visto en mucho tiempo…


	3. El Encuentro entre el fuego y el viento

_El encuentro del aire y del fuego._

-Padre…

-Ayano, realmente lo siento, todavía te obligo a hacer este tipo de cosas suspiró el padre.

Ayano volvió del colegio, para enterarse que tendría otro omiai, no es que Ayano estuviese en contra de los enamorados que escogía la familia, porque su padre hasta el día de hoy no encontró el candidato ideal según sus palabras.

Ayano suspiró, porque Ren volvería a criticar a la familia diciendo que debería casarse con quien se amara, y no porque la familia decidiera quien era el mejor candidato aunque ella accediera con suma tranquilidad.

Ayano se volvió a duchar (Debido a sus intensos entrenamientos, le hacían sudar demasiado, por no decir el esfuerzo que le tomaba debido a la poca energía espiritual que tenía) sin querer se acordó de cuando Ayumi lloraba porque Kazuma no le prestaba atención.

-Ayano-onee-sama, Kazuma-nii-sama me odia decía entre sollozos.

-No digas tonterías lo que pasa es que Kazuma tiene problemas por no tener el talento del fuego, pero estoy segura que deben tener algún talento, será un excelente marido.- trataba de reconfortarla Ayano.

-Kazuma-nii-sama se fija más en ti le reprendió Ayumi.

-Eso se debe a que le hago la vida imposible replicó Ayano intenta restarle atención al asunto.

-No es cierto, le gusta mucho tu cabello, no le gusta el mío replicó triste Ayumi tocándose el cabello.

En eso tenía razón, no se sabe muy bien por qué, pero Kazuma le gustaba el cabello de Ayano, era la mezcla perfecta del color rojo y blanco, ni muy rosa ni muy rojo, decía Kazuma cuando veía el cabello de Ayano, y le gustaba juguetear con ella.

En cambio el cabello de Ayumi, era muy blanco, demasiado blanco, cosa extraña en la familia Kannagi y además su talento en el fuego era extraño, no era que no poseía, sino que creaba formas de vida, y por raro que parezca su llama era blanca.

-Ayumi, ya déjalo, Kazuma terminará escogiéndote…

-No lo des por sentado Ayano, apareció Kazuma detrás suyo haciéndole espantar a Ayano, porque aunque podía sentir la presencia de todos, cuando estaba centrada en Ayumi se olvidaba de todos.- Ayumi no es saludable.

-¿Y eso qué diablos tiene que ver Kazuma? Le retó Ayano.

-Yo necesito una esposa saludable, quiero que viva conmigo mucho tiempo, y debo admitir que aunque Ayumi sea más cute que tú Ayano, no es muy fuerte, pero si es fuerte, me casaría sin dudarlo repuso Kazuma guiñándole un ojo a Ayumi, era su forma de animarla.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿En serio lo hará, Kazuma-nii-sama?! Gritaba de felicidad Ayumi.

-Aunque tengas el cabello muy sensual, Ayano, no eres tan cute suspiraba Kazuma tomando su cabello y oliéndolo como si fuera un exquisito manjar.

-¡Que me sueltes, maldito pervertido! Gritaba Ayano pateándolo.

Ayano se miró, y se hizo una revisión de sí misma.

Medía 1,69, no estaba mal, tenía los ojos del color anaranjado-amarillo, eran grandes sus ojos, su piel era blanca, y muy suave, pues para animar a Ayumi, le había retado para ver quién era más bella, y se le quedo la costumbre de ponerse crema todas las noches antes de dormir, sus labios eran suaves y muy finos, herencia de la madre, los pechos no eran muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, eran medianos y redondos, tenían una excelente forma, sí era simpática, no linda, pero simpática, pero lo que odiaba de ella eran sus manos, aunque parecían fuertes, eran muy delicadas, eran la parte más frágil de su cuerpo.

Se miró el cabello, aunque ella lo negara le había gustado que Kazuma se interesara por ese atributo, por eso se lo dejó crecer y se untaba con una crema especial para que quedara lacio, brillante y con un delicioso aroma, pues Kazuma tenía esa manía de olérselo, ahora ya no estaba, pero seguía poniéndoselo como de costumbre.

Luego de revisarse así misma se preparó.

Se bañó y se arregló mejor que nunca pero por alguna razón que ni ella entendió, y que Ayumi apoyó esa corazonada que le asaltó la mente, se untó con su crema especial el doble de lo normal, se puso crema para la piel la más cara que tenía y la mejor por supuesto, se pintó con un rosa suave sus labios, se pintó los ojos con rosa un poquito más oscuro.

-¡Onee-sama! ¿Ya estás…? Ren que entró al cuarto y se quedo sin habla.

-¿Cuál debería ponerme? Ayano, estaba muy pensativa, con una mano en el mentón viendo cuál debería escoger, de todos sus kimonos.

Ren estaba en shock, jamás había visto eso, generalmente escogía el más elegante, y san se acabó.

Estaba viendo todos sus kimono, aunque tenía el más elegante, no le hacía ver muy bella.

-Ren ¿Cuál me aconsejas? Le preguntó Ayano, aún con la toalla.

-Eh… Ren estaba en shock por semejante cambio.- ¿El rosado claro con rosas?

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Dios mío! ¡Es mi mejor kimono! ¡¿Cómo puede olvidarme ese?! Se preguntó y se quejó Ayano a la vez, mientras lo sacaba.- Ren, sal voy a cambiarme.

-Eh… ¡Sí! ¡Te esperamos!

Ren salió muy asombrado por lo que acabe de ver, se lo contó a su tío y él también quedó asombrado.

Tuvieron que esperar quince minutos más, cuando…

-Lamento la espera se disculpo Ayano.

-…Te ves…preciosa Ayano-nee-sama quedó sorprendido Ren.

Su kimono hacía resaltar su cabello que era rosado oscuro, y su piel blanca, además estaba en forma de moño, acompañado de adorno, un sombrilla amarilla. Además olía bien, un dulce aroma de limón con una pizca de perfume.

Se subieron al auto, mientras Ayano se miraba en el espejo del auto, y empezó a preocuparse ¿No se habría esmerado demasiado en su aspecto?

Llegaron al restaurante, que eran uno tradicional y muy caro, sin embargo fue grande su sorpresa cuando al salir del autor y subir las gradas, justo en la cima, se escuchó una voz masculina abajo.

-Ey ¿Te has olvidado de mí Kannagi Ayano?

Ayano se sorprendió al oír esa voz, era imposible, cuando se dio la vuelta, el viento sopló muy fuerte, y se encontró con esos ojos rojos, esos ojos que jamás olvidaría, que estuvieron con ella y con Ayumi, en el momento final.

-Kazuma…

**¿Qué tal? Estoy intentado hacer bien las historias, pero aparentemente Ashley (así llamo a la computadora) me está haciendo la vida imposible, espero que ustedes me dejen sus comentarios…**

**Para sacar de dudas algo, les explicaré algo aquí: Kannagi Ayumi, más conocida como la niña fantasma o espíritu (Por su cabello blanquísimo, a veces daba la impresión de ser transparente) nació con un corazón muy débil, y Ayano que era la gemela mayor trataba de cuidarla, y mantenerla vida, es por eso que trata de ser la chica perfecta, porque si su familia supiera lo que pasa, estaría perdida…**

**¡Dejen sus comentarios por favor y gracias Cami Sky por tus consejos!**


	4. La señorita y el joven

"_La señorita y el joven"_

-Kazuma…

-Realmente es cierto lo que me decían de ti, estás hecha toda una "señorita" recalcó sarcástico Kazuma mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Ayano sintió como el enojo le subía la cabeza, maldijo a Kazuma en ese momento, porque desde que era un niño, él parecía tener el raro don de hacerla enojar,

"_No, Ayano, no puedes enojarte, si el pretendiente ve mi falta de control huirá"_

-Kanna…

-Lo siento, oji… ya no soy Kannagi, ahora me llamo Yagami Kazuma replicó Kazuma subiendo lo escalones.

-Joven Yagami, qué gusto verlo otra vez dijo Ayano con una inclinación

Kazuma sintió escalofríos, había esperado a que Ayano le gritase: ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Claro que soy una señorita! y que le lanzara una bola de fuego, pero ¿Esa inclinación? ¿Es que en los cuatro años que se había ido, pasó algo y no se enteró?

-Vaya, Ayano, no esperaba que tuvieses tan buenos modales se burló Kazuma.- eras una diablesa, que se enojaba con todos y de todo.

-Usted lo dijo joven Yagami replicó suavemente Ayano, aunque en su interior ardía de deseos de asesinar a Kazuma.- "Era", es la palabra clave, una madura con el paso del tiempo, y veo que usted también ha cambiado, ya no es tan melancólico es una alegría saberlo.

-Insisto en que debes seguir siendo una diablesa atacó Kazuma esperando ver una reacción de enojo.

Para su desconcierto, Ayano sólo sonrió, con la mejor sonrisa que pudo disimular, porque su instinto asesino le pedía que tomase a su fiel y bien amada Enraiha, y darle una buena paliza, claro que no se va a dar el lujo de hacerlo, su reputación de dama está en juego.

-Espero que no sea verdad, joven Yagami, sería terrible descubrir una faceta de uno mismo mediante otra persona contestó lo más suavemente que pudo.- ahora si me disculpa, tengo que irme.- dio una reverencia y se dio la vuelta, pero sólo se pudo dar dos pasos, porque sintió una mano en el hombro.

-Ayano, realmente estás mal…

-Joven Yagami, ¿Qué es lo que está mal? Le preguntó Ayano, mientras trataba de apartar su mano con la más profunda delicadeza que pudo aparentar en ese momento.

-Tú no eres Ayano, pero parece que estás encerrada.

-¿Qué le hace creer eso, joven Yagami? Repuso Ayano aparentar tranquilidad, aunque interiormente estaba molesta.

-La Ayano que yo conozco tenía siempre el cabello suelto explicó Kazuma y sin decir nada más, le soltó la moña y el cabello de Ayano se soltó como si fuera de seda.- Era libre y tenía el cabello muy sensual.

-Kazuma…

Ayano no podía moverse, estaba ruborizada, y ese desgraciado de Kazuma volvía a olerlo como si fuese un exquisito manjar, ¡Dios! ¿Qué tenía su cabello que cada vez que podía Kazuma lo olía?

Kazuma la miró, no pudo creer que esos ojos de gato amarillo, tuviesen un brillo de ternura que sólo le vio con Ayumi.

-Ayano, creo que debería cumplirle la promesa a Ayumi.

Eso bastó para que nuestra heroína y protagonista volviese a la realidad, mirándole con cierta ferocidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué es joven Yagami?

-Le prometí que si no podría sobrevivir, me casaría contigo una prueba de que ella existió.

Ayano por un momento pensó que moriría de vergüenza, esto tiene que ser mentira pensó, mientras sentía que el mundo se nublaba.

**Bien, terminé el cuarto capítulo y Ashley parece estar de mejor humor (Espero que lo siga estando)**

**Quiero informarles que a partir del 11 de septiembre, haré una historia de Special A, espero que la lean!!!! **


	5. LaEstadiadel Vientoyladecisión del Fuego

_La Estadía del viento y la decisión Del Fuego._

-Ayano…

-¿Mm?

-Ayano-nee-sama se escuchó su voz.

-¿Quién es? Preguntó Ayano.

-Ayano-nee-sama despierta fue su voz.- Kazuma está siendo pervertido contigo.

-¡¿HA?!

Eso bastó para que Ayano abriera los ojos y se encontrara en una cama del hospital.

-¡Ayano-nee-sama! Escuchó la voz de Ren emocionada.

-¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Ayano acomodándose.

-Te desmayaste cuando te propuse matrimonio fue la respuesta sarcástica de Kazuma, Ayano sintió deseos de matarlo, se levantó, pero entonces el cuerpo le falló, le agarró Kazuma.

-Oye, estás muy pesada comentó Kazuma.

-Joven Yagami mientras Ayano deseaba darle una patada.- ¿Insiste en que aumenté de peso?

-Insisto que estás muy pesada, pero no me refiero a que estás gorda ¿Sin querer te tragaste unos espíritus? ¡Dios! ¡Qué descuidada es la heredera de Enraiha!

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! Gritó Ayano

Trató de golpearlo, pero ni siquiera Kazuma tuvo que esquivarlo, pues las piernas le fallaron a Ayano.

-En serio Ayano ¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó Kazuma un poco serio.

-Nada, no me pasa nada, simplemente estoy muy cansada Ka…joven Yagami, debe ser eso le replicó furiosa Ayano.

-Estás demasiada pesada, ¿Pasa últimamente algo con tu poder espiritual? Voy a revisarte repuso Kazuma.

-¿Qué vas a…? no llegó a terminar Ayano.

Kazuma la "inspeccionó", Ayano empezó a sentirse en el vacío, pero lo más importante se dio cuenta que se estaba alejando de lo más valioso para ella… no…no… no podía dejarlo…¡NO!

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, FENÓMENO! Gritó Ayano aterrorizada.

Kazuma le miró extrañado, Ayano estaba en contra de la pared, temblando de pies a cabeza, asustadísima, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer.

-Aún no he terminado Ayano dijo él acercándose amenazadoramente haciendo asustar a Ren.

-¡Atrévete acércateme y te juro que te mataré! Dijo Ayano sacando a Enraiha.

Kazuma la miró, no le agradó su escena, su energía estaba corrompida, pero ¿Por qué? Viendo su fuego, no debería estarlo, pero ¿Tan valioso era su energía para Ayano?

Era obvio que debía desvanecerse, lo que le corrompía, le succionaba grandes cantidades de energía, pero al verla tan firme como si no tuviese ninguna herida, se sorprendió, era demasiado obstinada, eso le agradaba de ella a pesar que la otra…

Paró sus pensamientos no necesitaba pensar en cosas así en un momento así, así que se acercó tan rápido que Ayano no pudo detenerlo y se encontró delante de ella tomando su cabello.

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan sensual Ayano? Me perturbas.

-Cállate imbécil, le soltó Ayano estaba demasiado cansada para disimular.- Eres tú el que piensa ese modo yo no.

-Ufufufu, me agradas Ayano, me agradas susurró Kazuma siguiendo oliéndolo.

-Kazuma-nii-sama ¿Es cierto que te irás? Preguntó Ren entristecido.

-Tonterías, voy a quedarme aquí. Eso le quito el aire a Ayano

_"Haz lo que quieras imbécil, pero no dejaré que robes lo más importante para mí, lo protegeré aunque sea lo último que haga…"_

**¡Ya estamos en el quinto capítulo de La joya de la familia! ¡Ashley está furiosa con mi hermano! ¡Y yo también! (gracias a él, me es más difícil upload mis historias) T-T, pero no se preocupen Ashley y yo lo lograremos! ¡Fight! Dejen reviews y gracias por leerlo!**


	6. Un concierto en Tomoeda

_Un concierto en Tomoeda._

-¿Y qué haces aquí se puede saber? Preguntó de mal humor Ayano.

-¡Qué desconsiderada señorita! Fue la "inocente respuesta de Kazuma.

La ira de Ayano aumentó, pero se calmó a sí misma casi de inmediato, digo "casi", pues en realidad le tomó cinco minutos, en los que se excusó diciendo que tenía que entrar al baño.

Se mojó la cara, mientras recordaba lo que él dijo:

"_Le prometí que si no podría sobrevivir, me casaría contigo una prueba de que ella existió" _

-Idiota Kazuma, Ayumi… no hables así de Ayumi… mi más hermosa…. La más hermosas, de las hermosas, no hables como si todo hubiese terminado, aún no ha terminado nada repuso.

Se alisó el cabello y se miró al cabello… ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿No debería comprarse un lápiz labial de un color más rosado? Al fin y al cabo sólo faltaba dos horas, para ese evento tan especial…

Salió del baño, para encontrarse con el ser que aborrecía más en ese instante.

-Joven Yagami se sorprendió Ayano.

-¿Y bien? Preguntó Kazuma aburrido.

-¿Bien de qué joven Yagami? Fue la pregunta de Ayano, mientras había un brusco cambio de temperatura en el aire.

-¿Cuándo vamos a casarnos?

-¿Eh? Preguntó Ayano perpleja

-Tu padre dijo que me aceptaba

Hubo un silencio que Kazuma se preocupó, pues no podía verle los ojos a Ayano, ocultados por… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por todos los señores! (En especial el señor del fuego) ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo Ayano, que por cierto no era muy sexy, ni muy hermosa, pero que tenga un cabello tan sensual, que tenía deseos de comérsela?

Kazuma que se quedó pensando en eso, cuando quiso verla, se sorprendió pues ya no estaba.

-¡Padre! ¡Exijo una explicación! Gritó Ayano mientras abría de un solo golpe.

-¿Explicación? Dijo su padre muy sorprendido mientras tomaba el té.

-¡¿Es cierto que le diste permiso a ese desgraciado de Kazuma para que nos casemos?! Le preguntó furiosa Ayano.

-No es un desgraciado, y sí quiero que te cases con él fue la respuesta de su padre.

-No… ¡NO lo haré! ¡Prefiero morir a casarme con ese imbécil! Fue la respuesta de rebelión de Ayano.

-Pero… trató de justificar su padre.

-¡NO ME CASARÉ CON ALGUIEN, QUE HABLE DE AYUMI, COMO UN SER MUERTO! Gritó Ayano y toda la casa la escuchó.

Se hizo todo un silencio en toda la casa, pues todos sabían que Ayumi había aceptado mal la muerte de su hermana, pero todos creían que luego de cuatro años (cuando se convirtió en la heredera de los Kannagi, se habría olvidado eventualmente de ella) pero se equivocaron.

-¿A dónde vas? Le preguntó Ren, cuando vio que Ayumi cogió su chaqueta del cuarto de su padre.

-Voy a irle a hablarle a Ayumi, necesito que me dé ánimo para el sábado fue la lacónica respuesta de Ayano.

¿Piensas llevarle algo? Preguntó la sirvienta, que luego se arrepintió, pues Ayano le dio una mirada tan asesina que creyó que moriría.

-Leche, y takoyaki fue su respuesta, se paró un instante, como si lo pensara bien y agregó.- comida para perros.

-¡¿Ha?! Preguntaron todos, mientras Ayano salía.

Ayano mientras caminaba (Kazuma quedó como invitado de su padre, así que se quedó en la casa) pasó por la tienda en que Ayumi siempre compraba, pues sólo ahí tenías las pastillas Birlg, que tanto le gustaban.

-Señorita Ayano (tantas veces pasó luego de la muerte de Ayumi que ya era conocida, siempre iba a los mismos lugares).- ¿Cómo está? Espero que muy bien ¿Cuántas cajas quiere de pastillas Birlg?

-…Dos, por favor… dijo Ayano con una gota, no se había dado cuenta que en vez pedir pastillas, pedía cajas y al final, la vendedora ya se había acostumbrado.- y un kilo de comida de perros, leche…

-¿Takoyaki? Preguntó la vendedora sonriendo, ya era un poco vieja, pero conocía los gustos de su cliente favorito.- ya está listo señorita Ayano ¡Ah! Y de regalo galleta Lefrin.

-Gracias, fue la dulce respuesta de Ayano que sonrió.

Siguió caminando, cuando finalmente llegó al cementerio, puso la leche y el takoyaki, más para los pobres vagabundos, pues Ayano sabía que era inútil ponérselos a Ayumi, estaba más que seguro que era inútil.

-Ayumi, en dos días, voy a… a… imitarla, sé que era tu deseo hacerlo, lo haré yo, y…luego podrás hacerlo tú ¿Verdad?... se puso nerviosa Ayano y se acordó de aquella conversación.

-Sé que es una tontería onee-sama, pero es mi deseo imitar a Utau Hoshino le había dicho en la cama del hospital.

A Ayano se le había caído literalmente el libro que estaba leyéndole a Ayumi (era inglés por cierto y se lo estaba traduciendo) y la miró súper desconcertada.

-¿Utau Hoshino? ¿La de Shugo Chara? Le había preguntado quedándose atónita.

-Sí, quiero cantar como ella, cuando sea grande le dijo de modo soñadora Ayumi.

-Ayumi, perdóname, que diga esto, pero actuáis como una otaku ¿Sabes? Le había preguntado de un modo gracioso.

Por toda, respuesta Ayumi sólo le había mirado sonrojada y dio la vuelta la cabeza.

Ayumi… no me digas que realmente… sois… Ayano se había quedado perpleja.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Ayano-nee-sama! ¡Sé que es vergonzoso! ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Se había echado a llorar.

-¡…Id….Idiota! ¡¿Quién cuernos te dijo que es vergonzoso?! Le había gritado con todas sus fuerzas una Ayano atorada.- ¡Lo único que me sorprende es no haberme enterado antes!

-Pero… había sollozado Ayumi.

-¡Deberías haberme dicho antes! ¡¿Ahora dónde cuernos encontraremos a alguien para que nos enseñe a cantar?! Le había gritado Ayano, buscando un teléfono.

-¿Eh? Había dicho Ayumi, mientras dejaba poco a poco de llorar.

-¡Ayumi, vamos aprender juntas a cantar! Le había dicho entusiasmada Ayano.- Así cuando cantes podré apreciar lo que cantas.

-Ayano-nee-sama había dicho Ayumi.

-Así que Ayumi, deja de llorar le consoló Ayano.

Así es, Ayano había empezado a practicar canto junto con Ayumi, su padre no puso reparo alguno, aún cuando era mentira.

Pero Ayumi… no podía hacerla… en persona…

Ayano pensaba eso, cuando escuchó un ladrido que conocía muy bien.

-Antonieta dijo sonriendo a la perra sucia, y desgarbada que iba hacia a ella, moviendo alegremente su cola.- Mira te traje comi…

Ayano que ya tenía experiencia, especialmente con Antonieta, se dio cuenta.

-Antonieta, ¿Te has vuelto… a quedar preñada? Le preguntó con mala cara.

Antonieta, que ya sabía lo que iba pasar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Antonieta! ¡Sabes bien, que tus cachorros serán capturados por la perrera! ¡Y eso, si es que logran sobrevivir! ¡Cómo se te ocurre preñarte, cuando vas a dar luz, en invierno! Le regañó, mientras le daba su comida en un plato que siempre traía con ella, la perra comió silenciosamente, pero luego sonrió cuando ella le acarició.

-No tienes remedio Antonieta suspiró Ayano, mientras le acariciaba.- cuando miro su reloj.

-¡MIÉRCOLES! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE! ¡CUÍDATE Antonieta! Fue su grito mientras corría.

Mientras que…

-¿Dónde está Ayano? Preguntó Kazuma extrañado por su ausencia.

-Se fue… dijo su padre, queriendo ocultar esa faceta, pero sin querer Ren lo traicionó.

-Tenía un concierto en Tomoeda.


	7. La cantante Kannagi

_La cantante Kannagi._

-¿Un concierto? -Preguntó Kazuma y agregó- ¿Tomoeda?

-Es un lugar, Kazuma, un lugar donde Ayano suele ir -replicó el anciano tratando de restarle importancia.

-Pero ¿Un concierto? Que yo sepa Ayano no es ninguna cantante -comentó Kazuma.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia donde esté la señorita, Yagami le dirigió un tono muy frío -su padre, Kazuma le respondió con una mirada más gélida.

Tomoeda una ciudad de Japón, un poco lejos, pero ¿Un concierto? Buenos quizás Ren quiso referirse al karaoke, pero sus instintos le decían que sí iba a un concierto.

Qué interesante, no estaría nada mal averiguar a dónde iba su querida _prometida…_

Ayano sintió como la espalda se le arqueaba de manera violenta

"Sentí un escalofrío, ¿Quién está hablando de mí?" fue lo primero pensó, a Ayano jamás le había pasado eso de cuando hablan de ti estornudas, sino siempre había sentido escalofríos, pero jamás uno de tal forma violenta.

"¿Alguna chica celosa?" pensó, pero no era posible no era tan buena, a pesar de haber entrenado tan duro…

-Kannagi Ayano- dijo el presentador- llegó tu turno.

Si a Ayano le hubiesen dicho que existían algo más terrorífico que derrotar a tu primer monstruo sin poder manejar bien tu poder, no se lo hubiese creído, pero ahora no estaba tan segura, suspiró muy fuerte, entonces el presentador avisándole por sus ojos y su mejor amigo en ese tipo de cosas le guiñó el ojo.

Se paró en la mitad del escenario como era debido.

-¡Y ahora la concursante # 17!- y para colmo, el mismo número que su edad- ¡Kannagi Ayano que hará la canción Black Diamond de Mizuki Nana!

Ayano respiró muy fuerte, y rezó para que su concierto fuese un éxito.

Las luces se encendieron, la apuntaron a ella, la banda empezó a tocar el violín y cuando ya llegaron los demás instrumentos estridente, se puso seria, y en el momento justo exacto donde debía cantar se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cantar:

"_Ichiban no negai-goto oshiete _**(Dime tu más grandioso deseo**

_-Anata no hoshii mono-_**la cosa que quieres**

_Volume furi kireru hodo tsuyoku-_**tendrás que dispararlo con una voz muy ruidosa**

_Ookina koe de sakende mite-_**del tal modo que sientes como la tierra tiembla al escuchar el volumen de la voz**

_Taiyou ga mezamenu uchi ni-_ **mientras el sol se despierta**

_Hajime you sekai wa- _**El mundo comienza**

_Hikari ni tsuki matou-_**Las sombras se sostienen en esta danza de luz**

_Sou kimi no te totte-_**Sí voy a tomar tu mano**

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani o motomeru no?-_**Vamos ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que estás deseando?**

_Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni-_**La luz que está trayendo a tu brillante palma**

_Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni-_**Es la oscuridad que salió de la oscura noche y se volvió sucia**

_Kuroi daiyamondo burakku daiyamondo-_**Diamante Negro Black Diamond**

_Furueru te de inori o sasagete-_**Ofreciendo una plegaria con estas manos que tiemblan**

_-Anata no hoshii mono-_**la cosa que quieres**

_Ishino nai ningyo no you ja ne-_ **Es como una muñeca que no tiene pensamientos ¿No es así?**

_Namida datte nagasenai-_**No puede llorar**

_Kizutsuitemo uso darake demo-_**Aún si estás herido, aún si estás lleno de mentiras**

_Kesshite kusshinai-_**Toma una decisión y no vuelvas para atrás**

_Hon mono dake ga kagayaiteiru-_**La única cosa que es real, es la fuerza**

_Saa nani o utau no?_ Nani o shinjiru no?-**Vamos ¿Qué estás cantando? ¿Qué estás creyendo?**

_Mayotteru dake ja garakuta ni Naru-_ **Vamos a pensar que todo es causa del temblor**

_Subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni-_ **La noche que se envuelve, se hace cada vez más complicada.**

_Kuroi daiyamondo burakku daiyamondo-_**Diamante Negro Black Diamond**

_Saa nani ga hoshii no? Nani o motomeru no?-_**Vamos ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que estás deseando?**

_Atsumeta kagayaki sono te no hira ni-_**La luz que está trayendo a tu brillante palma**

_Subete sukui toru yogoreta yozora ni-_**Es la oscuridad que salió de la oscura noche y se volvió sucia**

_Kuroi daiyamondo burakku daiyamondo-_**Diamante Negro Black Diamond**

Ayano obtuvo la calificación más alta, y resultó la ganadora, estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando…

-Vaya quien iba a imaginar que tenías buena voz

Ayano se quedó helada, no le importaría que Kazuma le viera cantar, pero otra cosa era que él contara a los pretendientes, eso sí sería otro asunto, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

Kazuma esperó pacientemente una respuesta de vergüenza o de ira, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Ayano se dio la vuelta, parecía que iba a decirle algo, cuando voló.

Y no miento, en serio que voló, corriendo, dice que el miedo te da alas, pero en el caso de Ayano sería, la vergüenza que da alas.

¿Por qué justo tenía que ser él? Se preguntaba en un profundo silencio, mientras salía del portón, sin darse cuenta con quien se chocaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado!- le gritó una chica rubia.

-Lo siento- fue su respuesta, mientras trataba de escapar.

-¿A dónde vas, Kannagi Ayano?- se burló Kazuma.

-¿Eres Kannagi Ayano?- le preguntó agresiva la chica, Ayano decidió que no era momento de ser cortés.

-¡Sí! ¿Quién eres?-Le preguntó con altanería.

-Soy Catherine McDonald-se presentó la chica- He venido por tu espada: La legendaria Enraiha.

**¡Lamento muchísimo, no estar publicando nada estos días, pero es que me pescaron lo exámenes y además las clases para la universidad! ¡Realmente lo siento! ¡Pero prometo sin falta otro capítulo para Kaze no Stigma, en dos semanas a más tardar! (D., en una semana por petición) Lo siento!!!!!!!!!**

_**P.S: La traducción no está bien hecha, pero está hecho con todo mi esfuerzo y el de Ashley también, por favor aprécienlo un poco.**_


	8. La aparición de la llama blanca

_La aparición de la llama blanca_

-¿Quieres retarme?-preguntó incrédula Ayano.

-Así es, yo Katherine McDonald, he viajado desde América, por tu espada- replicó sonriendo la mujer.

-…- Ayano no respondió enseguida, cosa que sorprendió a Kazuma, porque sería una buena oportunidad para sacar su ira afuera-¡Ha! ¿¡Una chica como tú?! ¡Dale! ¡Te espero en tres días en el parque!

-No me subestimes-respondió Katherine agresivamente.

Cuando Ayano llegó, se fue a su habitación, sintiéndose agredida, sin saber muy por qué, de que Kazuma se fuera con Katherine y no con ella, de repente, vomitó sangre.

-Estoy bien- le dijo al espejo, mientras se limpiaba- no te preocupes, simplemente no me estoy esforzando suficiente.

Katherine McDonald, trató de atacar a Kazuma, cuando se percató de que la seguía, pero falló y al ver lo increíblemente poderoso que era, decidió pagarle para que le enseñara cómo derrotarla…

Lo que nadie sabía es que estaba a punto de presenciar el secreto de Kannagi Ayano.

Ayano entrenó como de costumbre, sólo que esta vez no dejó que le sangraran los pies, y se fue a dormir, durante los tres días.

Llegado el día…

-¡Hoy será el día en que me entregarás a Enraiha!-anunció orgullosa Katherine.

-¡Ve Ayano! ¡Acábala!-dijo Yukari tratando de animarla.

Ayano no se encontraba bien, nada bien, lucía muy agotada lo cual eso no le pasó desapercibido a Kazuma y empezó a sentir una presencia detrás de Ayano.

"¿Un Youma?" pensó Kazuma, no parecía serlo además tenía la característica de tener el poder del fuego.

-¡Estoy lista, McDonald!- gritó Ayano, sosteniendo a Enraiha, sintiéndola más pesada que nunca.

-¡Aquí voy!-dijo McDonald.

Tal como Kazuma predijo, Ayano iba a aprender algo, pero justo en el último momento, pareció que se desvanecía, se recuperó, pero de inmediato Kazuma sintió como la presencia de Ayano desapareció para dar a otra presencia.

En pocas palabras, esa no era Ayano.

-¡Kyaaa!- trató de protegerse, entonces fue cuando Kazuma vio lo algo que le paralizó, una llama blanca, hace años que no la veía porque esa llama pertenecía…

-¿Ayumi?


	9. El secreto de Ayano

_El secreto de Ayano._

-¡Kyaa!-gritó la chica en su afán de protegerse, y estalló un fuego blanco por todo el lugar, pero en vez de matarla a la chica, como pensó Kazuma, que sucedería, las llamas se apoderaron de todo lo que podían para adquirir una forma de vida y atacar a Mcdonald.

-¿Pero qué…?-McDonald no llegó a terminar la frase, porque Kazuma la sacó de ahí, dándose cuenta de que el poder de Ayumi rebasaba de todo calculo posible, Ayumi era cien veces más fuerte que Katherine, así que Katherine no tenía ninguna posibilidad de protegerse siquiera.

Salieron del lugar, mientras sacaba a las amigas de Ayano también, pero Kazuma no entendía nada ¿No se supone que Ayumi había muerto hace mucho tiempo? Además ¿Por qué apareció en el cuerpo de Ayano? No era posible, a menos que…

A Kazuma se le erizó toda la columna vertebral, al pensar en esa posibilidad…

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ayano despertó en su cuarto, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí en primer lugar? Lo último que recordaba era estar enfrentarse contra a esa mujer llamada Katherine McDonald y justo cuando la tenía donde quería…

¿Qué pasó? No tenía ningún recuerdo… ¿Qué había pasado?... Ayano empezó asustarse, "Por favor, Dios, que no sea lo que pienso".

-Al fin te despertase-escuchó esa voz que tanto detestaba.

-Kazuma ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- le preguntó Ayano con desgano.

Por toda respuesta, Kazuma le dedicó una sonrisa amable, Ayano se asustó de verdad, cada vez que veía esa sonrisa, sentía que toda su columna vertebral se rompía en dos.

-¿Kazuma?-preguntó tímida.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que creí, Ayano-le respondió Kazuma acercándose a ella.

-¡Por supuesto que soy fuerte!-respondió molesta Ayano y también preocupada por su repentino "acercamiento"- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi cuar…to?-poniéndose nerviosa pues Kazuma estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Vigilándote-dijo estas últimas palabras con un inmenso placer, como si hubiese saboreado el mejor de los manjares-permíteme sentirte.

-¡¿Ha?!- preguntó sin entender Ayano, sin percatarse de las "malignas" intenciones de Kazuma.

La besó.

Ayano abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y trató de quitárselo de encima, pero Kazuma tenía más fuerza, y la agarró de ambas manos para impedir que le hiciera algo, Ayano abrió la boca para tratar de morderlo, pero Kazuma aprovechó en ese instante para hacer algo que dejó Ayano completamente inmovilizada.

Un beso profundo.

Ayano se sentía acalorada, mientras Kazuma recorría su boca, con su lengua, Ayano trató desesperadamente de quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente, y se arqueó de manera involuntariamente, para "estar más cómoda", y también para que Kazuma estuviese más cómodo, pues por la manera en que movió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, Ayano supo que lo estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, o más bien cuando Kazuma se separó de ella, Ayano cayó otra vez a su cama, pero esta vez con la cara rojísima.

-Eres muy sensible-sonrió Kazuma.

-¡Y tú, un maldito pervertido!-le gritó roja de vergüenza, limpiándose los labios.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te enojaste cuando dije que debía cumplir el último deseo de Ayumi-susurró Kazuma, ahora sí preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Ayano sin entender.

-¿Por qué está con vida?

Ayano lo entendió todo y Kazuma sin saber cuándo, se encontró con que Enraiha la tenía justo por delante del cuello y una Ayano entre la furia y el miedo le miraba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Apareció-fue la respuesta de Kazuma- te desmayaste en pleno combate con Katherine, y bueno "ella" tomó tu lugar, debo admitir que es fuerte.

-¿Alguien…?-no pudo terminar la pregunta Ayano, pues sentía demasiado miedo.

-Las demás pensaron que te esforzaste demasiado, sólo yo me di cuenta-respondió Kazuma, sobreentendiendo la pregunta.

-Qué suerte-suspiró Ayano y se sentó en la cama junto a él.

Kazuma la observó, sentada en esa posición con la mano sosteniendo su cabeza, se la veía más madura de lo normal, y muy seria, una faceta que nunca antes nadie había visto.

-Sin embargo-dijo Kazuma captando la atención de Ayano- tengo que cumplir el deseo de Ayumi, en realidad debo fingir que cumplo su deseo, así que finjamos.

-¿Finjamos?-preguntó Ayano sin entenderlo muy bien.

-Tengamos una cita Ayano-dijo Kazuma, dejando a Ayano boca abierta- así no sospecharán que Ayumi está con vida y dentro tuyo.

-……De acuerdo- Ayano entendió que si no lo hacía, la gente podría sospechar porque hizo un escándalo.

**Continuará…**

**Hay ¡Internet! ¡Qué felicidad la mía! T-T XD, ¡Lloro de felicidad!**


	10. La primera cita

_La primera cita._

Ayano estaba muy nerviosa, o mejor dicho estaba llena de nervios, daba la impresión de que se enfrentaba al infierno, pero no se enfrentaba al infierno, más bien se enfrentaba a su peor pesadilla, Ayano no tenía problema vestirse como una "señorita" o mejor dicho como "una belleza japonesa".

En fin, para jorobar a Kazuma se vistió, sí damas y caballeros, de dama japonesa.

Era una verdadera dama japonesa, esa estatura perfecta, esa piel blanca que resplandecía al sol, esos labios rosados suaves, esos ojos amarillos cafés que parecían completamente dorados, todos gracias no solamente al tratamiento de cuidado y belleza que se daba todos los días, y por supuesto no olvidemos el esmero no por decir todo el esmero que puso en arreglarse, sino también su traje.

El kimono rosa claro, con mariposas, tan perfecto que parecía de seda, con sus medias blancas y sus sandalias, en su pelo recogido en un moño en el que puso un adorno de flor amarilla.

-¡Ah! Kazuma-san, buenas tardes- saludó ella que había estado esperando en la banca de la plaza durante una hora, con un libro. Táctica, ningún hombre se había ido de esa plaza sin observarla durante diez minutos.

-Ayano ¿Esperaste mucho? – preguntó Kazuma tratando de ser sarcástico.

- La verdad es que la espera resultó más divertido de lo esperado y además me sentí observada, muy observada, eso me mantuvo ocupada -repuso ella dándole una sonrisa muy tierna, cosa que molestó a Kazuma.

**-**Me alegra saber que le proporcioné una sensación muy placentera Ayano- murmuró en sarcasmo Kazuma.

**-**No tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy- replicó ella sonriendo de manera complaciente y haciendo una reverencia.

**-**¿Nos vamos?-preguntó aún más molesto.

Por toda respuesta, Ayano le cogió el brazo y siguió sonriendo apoyando su cabeza sobre él.

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L) (L)(L)(L) (L)(L)(L)

"Maldito sea Kazuma" pensó Ayano con amargura, "Da gracias que Ayumi siente lo que siente por vos, si no ya te hubiese asesinado" en ese entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy importante,…

¡Ayumi no estaba despierta! ¿Estaba durmiendo? ¡Por qué tenía que dormirse en el momento más importante de su vida! Podía estar disfrutando de esta cita con Kazuma! Ya le daría su sermón más tarde…

-¿Sucede algo Ayano?-preguntó suavemente Kazuma

- En lo absoluto, no sucede nada- dijo algo distraía Ayano mirando por pasar un parque donde habían niños y sin darse cuenta paró.

- ¿Ayano?- preguntó Kazuma mirándola, y viendo su mirada se dirigió al parque.

Lo comprendió al instante.

Cuando eran pequeños, Ayano solía jugar mucho en el parque, porque a Ayumi le gustaba jugar en los parques antes de que se enfermara de manera grave…

Ayano volteó la cabeza, no iba a pensar en eso, podía despertar a Ayumi y no quería despertarla con tales horribles pensamientos.

-¿Ayano?- la voz de Kazuma le llegó y se dio cuenta.

-¿Sí Kazuma?- le preguntó Ayano completamente desinteresada, moviendo su rostro hacia él.

En mal momento que lo hizo, porque Kazuma tomó su rostro y le besó.

Ayano se quedó rígida y se quedó completamente paralizada cuando él introdujo su lengua en ella, Ayano trató de resistir de la manera más amable que podía hacerse en ese momento, pero a él le dio igual.

La hizo retroceder hacia uno de los árboles que había ahí, para poderlo hacer más cómodamente, mientras profundizaba más ese beso, que a Ayano le parecía que la mataban, y no podía darle un sopapo sin que todos pensaran que estaban mal.

Puso sus manos en sus hombros, para empujarlo con toda su fuerza, pero no consiguió moverlo ni un centímetro, más aún pareció excitarlo, ya que él la penetró con su lengua aún más fuerte y profunda en su boca.

Ayano sintió que se derretía, y de repente tuvo que agarrase de él para evitar caerse.

Kazuma se separó de ella, y quiso observar el rostro de Ayano.

Para su desilusión, no lo logró, porque Ayano se tapo la cara con la manga del kimono.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-le preguntó, logrando que no le temblase la voz.

-Estoy practicando –fue su respuesta, y miró su rostro.

Lo logró, Ayano se dio la vuelta de inmediato y él pudo ver que su bello rostro torneado, estaba rojo.

-¡Kazuma, baka!- le gritó muy enojada a Ayano, tapándose la boca con la manga del kimono, y trotando hacia el parque.

- …Ne, Ayumi-dice Kazuma cuando Ayano está en el parque-¿Me perdonarías por ser incapaz de cumplir mi promesa?


	11. La Razón de Stigma

_La razón de Stigma_

Kazuma tuvo varias citas con Ayano después de eso, y logró que Ayano se vistiera de forma normal con él, pero el mayor de los logros fue que Ayano no fingiera con él, sus modales de señorita y se peleaba con él.

Sin embargo, un acontecimiento hizo que Kazuma se pelease con Ayano.

Tsui-Ling.

(Aquellos que por favor no saben de esto, vean los últimos capítulos de Kaze no Stigma)

Ayano estaba furiosa con él, estaba tan furiosa, pero tan furiosa que casi quema su colegio y se negó a ver a Kazuma, su ira llegó a ser tan enorme, pero tan enorme que llegó a decirle a su padre que si tenía que estar con Kazuma con los trabajos que los hiciera entonces la detective esa, porque ella no quería volver a ver a Kazuma hasta el resto de sus días.

Kazuma no entendía por qué estaba tan furiosa, es decir había hecho el pacto para poder vengarse de Burnheart Rhodes y nada más que eso, pero algo le decía que a Ayano no le hacía gracia saber eso.

Ayano estaba en la bañera, jabonándose todo su cuerpo, con ese jabón de miel y frambuesa que tanto le gustaba, de ahí salía el aroma de frambuesa que olía Kazuma en su cuerpo…

-Onee-sama-dijo de repente una voz que se escuchaba en su cabeza, pero miró el reflejo del agua para ver ahí la silueta de su hermana menor que le hablaba.

-¿Qué sucede Ayumi?-preguntó Ayano, sin dejar de jabonarse.

-¿No crees que exageras con Kazu-nii?-preguntó Ayumi mientras miraba a Ayumi.

-No, no exageró, él hizo el pacto con el rey para obtener venganza, eso… es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi existencia-dijo una enfurecida Ayano mientras se metía a la bañera, y terminaba de jabonarse.

-¿Es estúpido la venganza?-preguntó Ayumi sin entender a su hermana.

-Es estúpido obtener el "poder" para la "venganza"-recalcó esas dos palabras Ayano, para que su hermana entendiese- Si obtuvo el poder para vengarse ¿Por qué no obtenerlo antes para proteger?

-… Quizás en ese entonces no le interesaba- dijo cuidadosamente Ayumi.

-¡Eso es justamente mi punto! ¡¿Por qué rayos le intereso el poder para vengarse? ¡Debió interesarle para proteger!-dijo enfurecida Ayano mientras se colocaba acondicionador en su cabello y dejaba que actuase durante cinco minutos.

-Pero la mayoría de la gente piensa que tener poder no es necesario-comentó Ayumi, pensativa.

-Ahora sabes la causa de tantos descuidos, no tener poder para proteger y sí para vengarse-dijo Ayano muy seria.

-Nee-san ¿Por qué tienes tú poder?-preguntó Ayumi de repente.

-¿No es obvio? Para proteger a la gente que amo, pero sobre todo para protegerte Ayumi, me di cuenta de eso cuando caíste en coma-repuso Ayano con melancolía.

-Nee-chan…-suspiró Ayumi

Ayumi se quedó callada, ella no se acuerda de nada, pero no es nada para sorprenderse, al fin y al cabo ella estaba en coma en una camilla del hospital, pero puede ver cómo su hermana mayor se sintió cuando eso.

"_Simplemente el mundo pareció detenerse…"_

-Jamás olvidaré ese instante-dijo Ayano seriamente, mientras salía del baño-porque fue en ese instante donde tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida y tomé la resolución suicida que me caracteriza hasta el día de hoy.

-Onee-sama…-suspiró Ayumi por última vez y desapareció.

Ayano dejó que la toalla bajase por su cuerpo y se miró al espejo, no había duda que el reloj de medianoche estaba sonando.

Kazuma estaba paseando por los jardines de la casa Kannagi, aunque era de noche, el jefe le había dado permiso para quedarse dos días ahí, y entonces lo vio.

Vio el cabello de una muchacha, cuyo color era más oscuro que el rosa, pero más claro que el rojo.

Era Ayano.

Kazuma la siguió, para encontrarla delante de los estanques, mirándolos como si fuera lo más interesante de este planeta.

Kazuma decidió molestarla, como un castigo por ignorarlo durante tanto tiempo.

-¡Ayano-chan! Veo que no pudiste dormir, igual que yo ¿Quizás remordimiento?-le dijo en tono de broma, pero se congeló al sentir esa aura de tranquilidad, esa aura no le pertenecía en lo absoluto a Ayano, le pertenecía más a…

-Kazu-nii-dijo una voz calmada y suave que provenía de la boca de Ayano.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-… Ayumi qué sorpresa verte-dijo Kazuma con sinceridad.

-Lo siento Kazu-nii, Onee-sama está durmiendo profundamente, así que decidí utilizar su cuerpo para pasear un poco, si no lo hago en tiempo en tiempo, terminaré oxidándome, pero detesto usar el cuerpo de Onee-sama, así que lo hago cuando está dormida-explicó Ayumi que se levantó para acercarse a Kazuma.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué fue eso del día en que peleó con Katherine?-quiso saber Kazuma.

-Onee-sama es muy fuerte, probablemente más fuerte que mi padre y tu padre, Kazu-nii, si no fuese fuerte, yo, Kannagi Ayumi, no estaría aquí, pero darme energía no es fácil en lo absoluto, en realidad es muy duro, de modo que a veces Onee-sama se desmaya cuando se sobre esfuerza, más de lo habitual, ese día Onee-sama llegó a su límite Kazu-nii-repuso Ayumi suavemente, mientras su cabello se tornaba blanco- pero eso es peligroso.

-¡Si es peligroso ¿Por qué se lo permitiste?-preguntó Kazuma enojado.

-Kazu-nii, yo ni sabía lo que Onee-sama planeaba, pero me arrepiento…-dijo Ayumi sin terminar su oración.

-¿Arrepentirte de qué?-quiso saber Kazuma.

-Nee… Kazu-nii-dijo Ayumi como si no lo hubiese escuchado- ¿Por qué posees a Stigma?

-Se lo dije a Ayano, pero quizás estabas dormida o no estabas consiente, pero Stigma es cuando mi ojos se ponen azules al obtener el poder del viento, eso…

-No Kazu-nii, no me entendiste ¿Cuál es el propósito de obtener a Stigma?-preguntó Ayumi mirándolo otra vez, y de repente el ambiente se puso cálido.

-… Porque quiero destruirlo-dijo Kazuma un poco enojado.

- ¿Por qué deseas destruirlo?-preguntó Ayumi mirándolo como si fuera un ángel preguntando a un humano sus razones de vivir.

- ¡Porque él destruyo lo más valioso que tenía…!-de repente se interrumpió Kazuma a sí mismo, no supo por qué, pero le pareció que acaba de meterse en la boca del lobo.

-En pocas Kazu-nii, te estoy preguntado la verdadera razón de obtener a Stigma y por lo que puedo ver, la razón de obtener a Stigma es clara.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó nervioso Kazuma.

-Significa que La razón de Stigma es la venganza-declaró Ayumi muy segura de sí misma.


	12. El Propósito de Ayumi Parte I

_El propósito de Ayumi Parte I_

"_La razón de Stigma es la venganza" _había dicho Ayumi esa noche y había añadido: _"Si la razón de Stigma es la venganza absoluta, entonces Kazu-nii, no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida ni en la de nee-sama, déjanos solas, no te quiero volver a ver"_

Dicho y hecho se había retirado de inmediato, para dejar a Kazuma desconcertado al ver que Ayumi se lo había dicho fríamente…

Ayumi cuando llegó a su cuarto se permitió derrumbarse sobre la cama…

-Lo siento… lo siento onee-sama… lo siento…. Lo siento-susurró mientras las lágrimas les caían de los ojos.- pero la verdad es que no quiero que estés con él… onee-sama… por favor perdona a la estúpida de tu hermana menor, no me importa ni le temo a la muerte nee-sama, a lo que temo es a desaparecer de ti… y de Kazu-niii…..

Ayano se despertó encima de su cama…

¿Por qué estaba encima de su cama? Que ella recordaba, después de ducharse y secarse el pelo, se entró a dormir **dentro **de la cama, no encima de su cama…

….probablemente Ayumi salió a pasear durante las noches, últimamente solía hacerlo mucho…

Toc, Toc, Toc…

-¿Sí?- preguntó Ayano al escuchar los golpes en su puerta.

-Ojou-sama, Goshujin-sama desea informarle que le gustaría salir con usted en una hora.-se escuchó la voz de Kizuna.

-Dile que voy a estar preparada-dijo Ayano y de inmediato se desperezó y se bañó, sin embargo decidió que en vez de utilizar algún kimono se decidió por un simple vestido blanco.

Se puso unas sandalias blancas, y se miró al espejo, no se puso ni una pizca de maquillaje, porque cuando salía con su padre, quería sentir que todavía era una niña… la época más feliz de su vida.

Su padre esperaba desde hace diez minutos, aunque todavía no era la hora…

Él se sentía culpable porque la verdad, para él Ayumi era un fantasma, esa era la verdad… en realidad si no se hubiera parecido tanto a Ayano, él dudaría si realmente fuera su hija…

Ayano y Ayumi….

Fuego divino y fuego blanco.

El primero era algo que muy pocos habían logrado dominar y el segundo jamás se había escuchado en su familia aunque parecía tener la habilidad de tomar formas vivientes…

El verdadero problema, sin embargo, del fuego blanco, no era ese, sino que ese fuego… parecía… Estar corrompido, el fuego de los Kannagi purificaba, pero el de Ayumi parecía alimentar las esencias malignas.

Como líder de la familia, él la ignoró, pero…

-Nee… Ayano-nee-chan ¿Qué debo hacer para ganarme la aprobación de padre?.-le había escuchado murmurar a su hija menor.

- ¿Ganar la aprobación de papá?.-había preguntado sin entender Ayano.

-Padre no me acepta como tú… ¿Por qué eso Ayano-nee-chan? ¿Cometí algún error? Si lo cometí ¿Cuál es? Prometo no volverlo a cometer.-aseguró Ayumi.

-¿Por qué crees que padre no te acepta?.-le había preguntado Ayano mirándola.

-Por que... si padre me aceptara, me hubiera enseñado mínimamente como protegerme.-le replicó Ayumi.

-… No lo sé.-había respondido Ayano confundida.- pero prometo averiguarlo.

A su padre se le había roto el corazón al escuchar eso, pero no podía darse el lujo de darle cariño, cuando su fuego era extraño. En cierto modo Ayumi era peor que Kazuma, Kazuma no poseía fuego, pero no era impuro, mientras que Ayumi _sí _poseía fuego y era impura, algo que no encaja con los Kannagi.

El día de la muerte de Ayumi, Ayano le reprochó todo a su padre, todo, fue la primera y última vez, que ella se rebeló contra él tan violentamente, llegó a pelearse con él tan fuerte, que los miembros de la familia tuvieron que ayudar.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Debiste morir! ¡Debiste morir en lugar de Ayumi!-gritaba Ayano descontrolada.

-¡Ojou-sama, no diga tonterías!-había gritado una de las sirvientas.- su padre es el…

¿¡Líder?! ¡¿Una basura como él?! ¡No me hagas reír! ¿¡Cómo puede ser líder, cuando es una falla como padre?!.- gritó Ayano con ira a su padre.- ¡Alguien que falla en algo tan simple, no puede ser exitoso en algo tan complicado!

Esas palabras le hirieron como nunca Jugo, porque se dio cuenta que tenía razón… Ayano tenía toda la razón del mundo, alguien que fallaba en algo tan simple, no puede dirigir a todo un clan…

Ayano nunca volvió a pelearse con él en ese sentido, y a pesar de todo lo obedece, aunque en esta última orden había rebeldía, aunque no lo dijera Jugo quería saberlo, pero en realidad iba a permitirle semejante rebeldía.

-Otou-chan…-dijo una voz muy dulcem que le recordaba...

- …¿¡Ayano?!.- le repuso sorprendidísimo.

- ¿Sí, Otou-san?.- le preguntó Ayano mirándolo extrañada.

-… nada hija mía, nada.- dijo Jugo caminando hacia a la habitación.

….Gomende Otou-chan…...- dijo suavemente y con dolor Ayumi.- Pero mis deseos jamás fueron escuchados a pesar de esforzarme en todo lo que pudo, solamente un deseo mío se escuchó y estoy muy agradecida por eso… así que Otou-chan…. Perdóname… pero me opondré a todos tus deseos y obligaciones para lograr un solo propósito… Gomende Otou-chan…

**Lamento la espera, espero que puedan perdonarme T-T, esta vez me voy a esforzar**


	13. Una Confesión sincera

_Una confesión sincera y el recuerdo de un fuego…_

Jugo miró a su hija, la notaba… distante como si algo extraño hubiera pasado con ella…

-Otou-san ¿Quería decirme algo?-le preguntó Ayano muy seria.

-Sí, hija mía.-despertó Jugo de sus cavilaciones, poniéndose serio.- esto probablemente te saque de quicio, pero es muy necesario de mi parte saberlo.

-¿Qué papá?-le preguntó Ayano sentándose.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Kazuma-kun?

Las tazas de té y la tetera que una sirvienta había puesto para servir, empezaron a hervir de manera muy violenta, Jugo miró a su hija, podía ver el aura roja del fuego que su hija emitía, lo que equivalía a decir que estaba furiosa, no en realidad la palabra se quedaba un poco corta, estaba llena de ira, pero para su sorpresa, Ayano se calmó muy rápidamente, demasiado rápido.

-Nada en especial ¿Por qué la pregunta Otou-san?-preguntó Ayano.

-Dijiste que si había que hacer misiones no las ibas a hacer mientras estuvieras con Kazuma-le recordó su padre cansado-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Porque es un idiota Otou-san, no… en realidad es más idiota que yo papá, es tan idiota que se debería inventar otra palabra para definir su situación.-le repuso Ayano tomando un sorbo de su té, sorprendiendo a Jugo.

-… "¿Es más idiota que tú?" Ayano ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Soy consciente Otou-san, de que soy una idiota y una cabeza dura Otou-san, lo soy, sin embargo no soy tan idiota como para caer en la situación en la cual él se puso.-repuso seriamente.- Otou-san ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué tanto interés en él?

-…Si quieres mi opinión, yo pienso que Kazuma es esencial.-le explicó Jugo sorprendido por la franqueza de Ayano.- me gustaría que tengan una relación, para poder mantenerse así el lazo entre la familia y Kazuma.

-… Me niego Otou-san a ser yo la que tenga que recibir el lazo, Otou-san, me niego a reemplazar a la chica de su corazón.-replicó Ayano furiosa.

-¿No crees que Kazuma se haya olvidado de la muchacha?-preguntó su padre

-No, Kazuma jamás la olvidará-repuso muy segura Ayano.

-Hija mía… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-quiso saber Juugo.

-Otou-san, Kazuma siempre está pensando en ella, prueba de ello es que para vengarla y vengarse obtuvo a Stigma, Otou-san.-repuso Ayano sintiendo que su corazón estaba herido, pero prosiguió firme.- Otou-san, obtener poder para vengarse me parece estúpido, si lo adquieres por ese motivo, ¿No hubiera sido mejor obtener poder para proteger a la gente que más amas?

-…Comprendo.-dijo Jugo entiendo el punto terminante, para Ayano eso sí era doloroso.- Y bien hija mía ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Yo invito.

-…Al restaurante que siempre vamos los dos, Otou-san.-sonrió Ayano.

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Kazuma estaba en el techo de su casa, pensando en lo que Ayumi había dicho:

"_La razón de Stigma es la venganza…"_ tenía toda la razón y además era un buen motivo para que Ayano se enojara con él, Ayano desde pequeña siempre había ansiado poder para proteger a la gente que quería, en especial a Ayumi, y por eso se esforzaba más que nadie en toda la familia, e incluso hasta el día de hoy se esforzaba para proteger y mantener con vida a Ayumi…

Kazuma se incorporó, se pensamiento le había traído otra pregunta: ¿Cómo Ayano se las había ingeniado para mantener con vida a Ayumi?

En un principio hubiera pensando en desorden de personalidades, pero por muy desorden que hubiera, el fuego hubiera sido el mismo… y Ayumi era la única en toda la historia de la familia Kannagi que poseía el fuego blanco, un fuego corrupto, un fuego que no purificaba sino corrompía, un fuego que la había hecho blanco de burlas y de desprecio, un fuego que era muy fuerte, y que ni siquiera Ren podía purificar, un fuego blanco, pero corrupto.

Ni siquiera Ayumi sabía por qué poseía tal fuego, Kazuma se acordaba un día cuando estaba jugando con Ayumi, el talento de Ayumi se había presentado muy tarde; en realidad Kazuma llegó a pensar que Ayumi era como él sin talento, ni poder para el fuego, cuando Ayumi empezó a imaginarse que salía fuego de su mano… ¡y así fue!

La alegría de Ayumi fue gigantesca al igual que la sorpresa de Kazuma, y antes que él pudiera ver como era el fuego, Ayumi corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Papá! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Mira, lo logré! ¡Lo logré! ¡Puedo crear fuego!-le dijo muy orgullosa y contenta.

-¿¡En serio?! ¡Qué bien Ayumi!-aún recuerda el grito de felicidad de Ayano, y la sorpresa de su tío al verla con la llama.

-…Ayumi ¿Es esa tu llama?-preguntó muy extrañado al verla en su mano.

Kazuma aún recuerda su enojo al escuchar esa pregunta, porque en ese entonces él hubiera dado lo que fuera por dominar el fuego, pero entonces vio el color de llama de Ayumi y se sorprendió.

Era blanco, muy blanco, parecía fuego de espíritu.

De ahí viene el nombre de Ayumi, la niña espíritu, porque antes de hacer ese fuego, su cabello era del mismo color de Ayano, pero la primera vez que hizo fuego, su cabello se volvió blanco como el de la nieve.

Jugo llamó a sus hermanos para preguntarles sobre este extraño fenómeno, recordaba que su papa había estaba examinando libros, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les informaba sobre este fuego, pero nada, ni una sola mención.

Empezaron a hacer pruebas de este fuego e incluso decidieron traer un monstruo impuro.

Ayumi estaba muy nerviosa, pero animada incluso le pidió ayuda a todos los mayores para que le enseñaran a purificar y junto con Ayano, y Ren y Kazuma de espectadores, entrenó lo mejor que pudo, dio su mejor esfuerzo y llegó el afamado día.

Ayumi estaba emocionada, e incluso se prometió que no defraudaría a nadie.

Pero no resulto como esperaban, para empezar el demonio se hizo más poderoso, y justo cuando todos creyeron que iban a tener que Jugo lo eliminara, Ayumi gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡No! ¡No lo ataques!

Y para sorpresa de todos, le hizo caso, se quedó ahí y todos pudieron purificarlo, mientras Ayumi caía por primera vez desmayada, todos sabían que era débil, pero nunca antes se había desmayado, cosa que preocupó a Ayano, y los adultos se miraban desconcertados, pero luego de dar más pruebas lo concluyeron.

El fuego de Ayumi era corrupto…

Kazuma se sobresaltó al escuchar un extraño ruido, miró hacia al parque para encontrarse con una extraña sorpresa…

Era un cabello rojizo transformándose en blanco…..


	14. El entrenamiento de Ayumi

_El Entrenamiento de Ayumi_

Ayumi lo decidió, no podía perder más tiempo... lo haría, aunque para eso tuviera que concurrir en el odio de todos… incluyendo la persona de la cual amaba desde que eran niños, Ayumi caminó por el parque porque sintió la presencia del monstruo y esa iba a hacer su prueba, nunca había usado su poder debido a que la ponía en evidencia, el cabello rojo se volvía blanco, pero esta vez, necesitaba hacerlo.

Encontró al monstruo que era muy débil, y se alegró nadie se daría cuenta y entonces alguien de la familia podría…

-¿Ayumi?

Ayumi se paralizó, era la presencia de Kazuma ¡Maldita sea! Justo cuando había tomado una decisión, tenía que pasar esto…

No… no iba darse por vencida tan fácilmente, lo iba lograr aunque tuviese que sacrificar parte del parque, se apresuró para correr, aunque sabía que era bastante improbable que Kazuma le esperara, corrió y corrió y finalmente lo encontró…

(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)(L)

Kazuma no esperaba encontrar a Ayano o mejor dicho a Ayumi, era prácticamente imposible confundir a Ayano con Ayumi, con ese cabello blanco, caminar por el parque, en realidad le parecía muy extraño que su cabello se estaba tornando blanco… ¿En qué estaba pensando Ayumi? ¿Acaso estaba intentando llamar la atención? Si su padre o alguien de la familia Kannagi las veían, estaban acabadas.

-¿Ayumi?-preguntó Kazuma.

Por un momento pareció, quedarse ahí clavada, pero luego corrió con todas sus fuerzas, Kazuma desconcertado durante un par de minutos, porque nunca le había visto con esa actitud hacia él, pero entonces escuchó un ruido espantoso, entonces se fijo.

Era una figura bastante extraña, tenía la figura de la Virgen María, que extendió sus brazos, y empezaron a salir pequeños "ángeles" que empezaron a quemar todo lo que encontraban, con la característica llama de Ayumi, la llama blanca, que quemaba todo el parque.

"¿Qué te está pasando Ayumi? ¿Por qué la dejas usar su poder, Ayano?" pensó enojado Kazuma, bajando y tratando de purificar con su viento a las criaturas, pero ¡Sorpresa! No lo logró, pareció que su viento avivó a las criaturas que empezaron a hacerse más numerosas y atacar a las personas…

Fue entonces cuando la vio…

Por un momento, pensó que era Ayano, por su porte y presencia, pero el cabello blanco la delataba, era Ayumi.

Ayumi estaba en la punta de un árbol, su cabello blanco ondeada con el viento, sus ojos justo como los de Ayano, eran amarillos-miel, pero en vez de mostrar timidez, tristeza y dolor, mostraba firmeza, seguridad y resolución.

-…. Ayumi….

-Kazuma-ni… Kazuma, creo que haberte dicho que no quería volverte a ver en mi vida, ni en la vida de Onee-sama ¿Es que no fui clara esa vez, o es que sencillamente la tristeza de haber perdido a la mujer que amabas te ha hecho sordo?-le dijo fríamente Ayumi.

-…-Kazuma se quedo sorprendido al notar tal frialdad y actitud de Ayumi, pero recuperó su aplomo casi de inmediato- Lo siento, te prometo que no volveré a….

-Mentiroso, ni bien caiga en el sueño y Onee-sama despierte, planeas darle una advertencia de mí ¿No es así? Estúpido Kazuma-le resopló Ayumi.

-No sé lo que piensas, Ayumi, pero ese cuerpo no es tuyo.-le replicó Kazuma enojándose.

-No creo que alguien que fue incapaz de asesinar "el recuerdo" de su amada tenga derecho de decírmelo- le increpó Ayumi abriendo la herida de Kazuma.

-Basta-trató de atajarla Kazuma.

-Alguien que debió morir, sigue vivo, sois de lo peor Kazuma, ni siquiera tienes el derecho de vengarte, fuiste incapaz de protegerla cuando estuvo viva, y… ¿Ahora crees que tus causas son justas? No me hagas reír, Kazuma-se burló Ayumi.

-…-esas palabras le dolieron a Kazuma, pero no lo iba demostrar- ¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?

-¿Quién eres tú para criticar lo que hago? Gracias a tu intervención, esto se fue de control, maldición-la escuchó jurar a Ayumi, que se mordía suavemente su labio inferior.

-¿A qué te refieres con que se fue de control? ¿No era lo que buscabas?-indagó Kazuma.

-¿Y notar a toda la familia que existe un fuego que "no existe"? ¿Eso es acaso lo que tu consideras discreción? Me asombras, maestro del viento, se nota que las ideas se te ocurren tan rápido como se te van-se volvió a burlar Ayumi.

-Si esa no era tu intención, entonces ¿Por qué utilizaste tu llama blanca?-preguntó Kazuma más calmado.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy entrenando mi fuego para las ocasiones de emergencia-mintió Ayumi sintiéndose muy nerviosa, esperando que no se le notara el nerviosismo, pero Kazuma lo notó.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa, si sólo estás entrenando?-preguntó perspicazmente.

-Porque lo que empezó como un simple entrenamiento, terminará convirtiéndose en un tragedia, gracias a un viento metiche-recalcó la palabra metiche, Ayumi asombrada que se le haya ocurrido una salida tan rápido-ahora gracias a ti tendremos un escándalo mayúsculo con estas criaturas que no sé controlarlas.

Kazuma la miró, Ayumi cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar una canción en inglés:

Once in a while  
I act like a child  
to feel like a kid again

It gets like a prison in  
The body I'm living in

Cause everyone watching  
Quick to start talking  
I'm losing my innocence

Wish I were a little girl  
Without the weight of the world

It would be nice  
To start over again,  
Before we were men  
I'd give, I'd bend  
Lets play pretend

Remember the time  
We had soda for wine  
And got by on gratitude

The worst they could do to you  
Was check your attitude

Yeah, when fights were for fun  
with water in guns  
And a place we could call our own  
How we lost hold of home  
I guess I'll never know

It would be nice  
To start over again,  
Before we were men  
I'd give, I'd bend  
Lets play pretend

Lets play pretend

And when it's the end  
Our lives will make sense  
And love, we'll bend  
let's play... pretend.

Its not gonna be long  
before we're all gone  
and nothing to show for them  
stop taking lives, come on  
let's all grow up again

(It would be nice  
To start over again,  
Before we were men  
I'd give, I'd bend  
Lets play pretend)

Para sorpresa de Kazuma, las criaturas que parecían volverse locas, se calmaron y volvieron a la criatura con forma de Virgen María, el canto de Ayumi, se volvía más fuerte, pero Kazuma se daba cuenta que estaba usando más poder, y cuando temió que la figura de Virgen se descontrolara, se deshizo en llamas blancas que volvieron al cuerpo de Ayumi, quien abrió sus ojos y Kazuma pudo apreciar el fuego blanco en sus ojos.

Luego que Ayumi reuniera todo el fuego a su cuerpo, saltó del árbol, pero no lo hizo tan bien, porque no cayó como debiera caer, sus rodillas flaquearon, y cayó al suelo, Kazuma trató de agarrarlo, pero Ayumi lo apartó como si fuera un insecto.

-Esto es de las dos, no nos toques.-le espetó.

Kazuma se quedó mudo, esperaba esa actitud de Ayano, pero no de Ayumi que se levantó con dignidad y camino hasta una de las bancas, miró al cielo, y entonces para sorpresa de Kazuma, sacó el celular, llamó a alguien, pero su llamada fue corta, luego sacando un cuaderno de una mochila, escribió algo, y pareció recién darse cuenta de la presencia de Kazuma.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-le preguntó molesta.

-El parque es propiedad pública-le replicó Kazuma.-así que puedo estar aquí el tiempo que me plazca.

Ayumi le miró perpleja, pero no le prestó atención, pareció añadirle algo más al cuaderno, lo guardó y para sorpresa de Kazuma, cerró los ojos y pareció entrar en un sueño profundo.

Kazuma no sabía cómo actuar, pero no se dejó adre mentar, se acercó lo más silencioso que pudo a Ayumi y la observó.

La piel, blanca, que se relucía al contacto del sol, las largas pestañas…

Pero entonces, los labios de Ayumi que eran rojos, se tornaron en el color rosado, un color que le pertenecía a Ayano.

Kazuma vio como el cabello blanco se tornaba otra vez el color que él admiraba en secreto, un color que no era ni blanco, ni rojo.

Un rosa perfecto.

Ayano se sintió un poco pesada, y sentía su piel caliente, dedujo que el sol le estaba dando a la cara…

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró con Kazuma…


End file.
